hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers Pairings
This is a list of the most popular pairings in the Axis Powers Hetalia fandom, started by hints of canonical evidence in the manga and anime, or ones that have grown to become popular with little evidence so far in the series. America/Canada Main article: America/Canada The two were introduced to each other as children by England, and although America very quickly grew bored with him, Canada's good-natured attitude allowed the two to stay friends despite their growing up apart. America/England Main article: America/England A difficult relationship that has spanned through the ages. They were close in their youth, but after America gained his independence, the two have often been at odds, mostly over America's ridiculous ideas. In Himaruya's notes, England is classified as a tsundere character. There are a few hints that England has a one-sided crush on America, most obvious in the Valentine Special while giving America chocolate, blushing and shy-looking. America/Japan Main article: America/Japan When America wanted to make friends with whales, he traveled to the islands of Japan, which had been closed off from the outside world. But he managed to convince Japan himself to open up and come out of his over 200-year isolation, and Japan wound up inspired by him to modernize his culture. America/Lithuania Main article: America/Lithuania After falling into poverty due to WWI, Lithuania became America's housekeeper and spent time living and working for him, finding freedom in the process. But his time spent with America was short-lived, and once the Great Depression fell, he found himself having to return home... Austria/Hungary Main article: Austria/Hungary A prominent heterosexual pairing in canon, and the most popular of the heterosexual pairings in the fandom. The two were married at one point but it is said to have been a short union, lasting about fifty years or so until the dissolution of the Austro-Hungarian Empire in 1918. Despite this, the two remain close. Austria/Switzerland Main article: Austria/Switzerland Austria and Switzerland were close as young children, but while Switzerland wanted Austria to be a fighter, Austria turned out to be very weak and had to be bailed out by him when it came to wars. In their later years, Switzerland would adamantly deny that the two of them used to have any sort of connection, though he found that his experiences with his sister Liechtenstein would remind him of his time spent with Austria. Belarus/Russia Main article: Belarus/Russia Another heterosexual pairing in canon, although it is one-sided. Belarus admires her brother and has a deep obsession in wanting to marry him, though Russia fears her and is put off by her advances. Belarus/Ukraine Main article: Belarus/Ukraine A rare, non-canon pairing. Belarus and Ukraine are often drawn (and then shipped) together by yuri fans. Both are Russia's sisters and are most likely paired together because they are two of the few female countries that have interacted together in canon. Cuba/Canada Main article: Cuba/Canada Cuba and Canada share a close friendship and are on rather good terms, though they were initially enemies due to Cuba having mistaken Canada for his brother and wanting to fight with him. Though he has mostly recognized the differences between the two, Cuba will occasionally mistake Canada for being America and get angry at him all over again. The two are often depicted sharing ice cream together in fandom. Denmark/Norway Main article: Denmark/Norway The two are childhood friends. Denmark considers them to being close to best friends and believes the two are very close, yet he is unaware of Norway's teasing and subtle insults. England/Japan Main article: England/Japan When England was looking to form an alliance with someone, he found that Japan also had a similar interest. The two quickly formed a partnership, and England managed to teach Japan a few things about the English language in the process. Estonia/Finland Main article: Estonia/Finland Estonia and Finland are close friends, having known each other for a long period of time and bonded with each other over their ideas and love for strange festivals. France/Canada Main article: France/Canada France and Canada are often paired together alongside US/UK due to their 'family infrastructure' and Canada's history of French settlement. Canada's somewhat shy nature usually sparks France's interest in fandom. France/England Main article: France/England Though the two seem to always find something to fight over and argue over which of them is better, France had once attempted to marry England to save himself from possible death, although neither of them really wanted it. And when the two of them are arguing and a third person comes into the conversation, they cooperate with each other against the third. One argument that exists between the two is over which of them is the "most perverted". France, England, America and Canada are often depicted in a family situation (France being the 'father', England the 'mother' and Canada and America as their two 'children') in fanart and fanfiction. France/Seychelles Main article:: France/Seychelles France raised Seychelles when she was younger, and taught her many things about his language and culture. In the Gakuen Hetalia universe, he was the one who invited her to the school and attempted to make an advance on her (much to her horror). In main Hetalia canon, they have only been briefly seen together twice, the more notable instance being when France groped and attempted to undress Seychelles during his "bloodbath" on Christmas. France/Spain Main article: France/Spain France and Spain are shown to be good friends, though Spain remains oblivious to the fact that France sometimes displays more than a friendly interest in him with his affection. In canon, their relationship is described as being undesirable, yet necessary. Germany/Austria Main article: Germany/Austria Austria and Germany were allied in both the First and Second World Wars, despite the Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, forbidding the union of the two countries in any way. In the manga, Austria is shown as not much minding the Anschluss in 1938, as a reference to the large number of votes that were claimed to be in favour of the union. Germany/N. Italy Main article: Germany/North Italy The main pairing at the beginning of the series, which reached a cliffhanger in the Buon San Valentino strips. There are parallels drawn between it and that of Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia, which are hinted to be more than just coincidence. Greece/Japan Main article: Greece/Japan Greece and Japan have an unusual but close relationship, and have managed to bond over their smaller interests, like their love of cats. However, when it comes to sexual matters, the two are drastic opposites (In recent case studies and polls, Greeks were 'having the most sex' while Japan was 'having the least'). Their closeness could be attributed to the real life Greece-Japan relations, started in 1899. In one strip, Japan comments that Greece is number one (on the sex frequency poll) and says he envies Greece's vigor with Greece replying that you don't need a lot of energy, you just need to enjoy it 'even though it hurts a bit at first'. The scene then cuts to a view of East Asia with Japan screaming in the background and China yelling back that he can't sleep. The scene reverts back to Japan yelling that he was relieved that 'it was just a dream' when in fact he is naked in bed with Greece. This leads many fans to believe that Greece and Japan 'did it', though an embarrassed Japan denies it. Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Main article: Holy Roman Empire/Chibitalia Another canon pairing, this one is between the child version of Italy and the Holy Roman Empire, who never saw each other again after the latter went off to war. Though HRE holds affections for Chibitalia, he believes Chibitalia is a female because of the way he dresses. Chibitalia does not seem to return his feelings until the story progresses. The pairing is strengthened by the theory that the two came together again as Italy and Germany, but whether the Holy Roman Empire is Germany's childhood is a point of question. HRE and Chibitalia are the only two characters who have had a 'real kiss', shown when HRE leaves for war and says goodbye to Chibitalia. In return for the kiss, Chibitalia gives HRE his poofy panties, though it is changed to his deck broom in the anime adaptation. Japan/China Main article: Japan/China Japan was raised by China ever since he was a small child. However, when he grew up, Japan betrayed China by attacking him with a katana, resulting in the two becoming enemies. Because of that incident, China now carries a huge scar on his back. Japan/Taiwan Main article: Japan/Taiwan Slightly hinted when Taiwan told China that she wanted to leave Japan alone. Lithuania/Belarus Main article: Lithuania/Belarus In canon, Lithuania has a crush on Belarus who doesn't return his feelings and seems to dislike him very much. In one strip Lithuania is shown happily speaking about a 3 minute date he had with her to Poland who in return is horrified by the fact that Lithuania's fingers were horribly disfigured by Belarus. Lithuania, however, remains oblivious to the hatred that Belarus harbors for him. Norway/Iceland Main article: Norway/Iceland Iceland believes that Norway is 'the home where his heart truly is'. In return, Norway feels very strongly for Iceland and considers him to be as close as a younger brother as well as being very important. Poland/Lithuania Main article: Poland/Lithuania The two were once close and always helped each other in wars, but were split apart by Russia, who would eventually rule over Lithuania and the other Baltics for a long period of time. In the strips taking place in the present day, they have been reunited after the fall of the Soviet Union. Poland's tendency to cross dress fuels the push for this pairing. On a more serious note, in one strip where Lithuania asks if he could use Poland's bath, Poland decides to play a trick on him (with a water gun). After opening the door, Poland (and we) see Lithuania's back covered in bruises and marks (almost definitely caused by Russia). The strip ends with Poland thinking 'There's a side of Lithuania I don't know', showing us a different Poland. Prussia/Austria Main article: Prussia/Austria During the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, Austria and Prussia were involved in a number of wars against each other, perhaps most notably the War of the Austrian Succession, the conflict represented in the manga during which Austria makes the now infamous 'vital regions' comment. At the close of this conflict, the Congress of Aix-la-Chapelle guaranteed Prussia the duchy of Silesia, along with the county of Glatz. The two would then ally together with Germany in both World Wars. Prussia/Canada Main article: Prussia/Canada The only actual canon interaction the two had was when Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09. There, he revealed that he got tricked into buying panda plushies by both Hong Kong and China, who claimed that it would make him happy. He later met Canada, who said that "Maple syrup surely brings happiness to the people who eat it", and gave the skeptical Prussia a bottle for free. After tasting the syrup, Prussia stated that he actually got happy eating it and gave Canada an award of kinds. It should also be noted that Prussia actually remembered Canada, and never mistook him for America. Prussia/England Main article: Prussia/England At the end of the Seven Years War, England sent a letter to Prussia to announce their alliance, due to wanting to fight against France. In Prussia's blog at the April Fool's '09 event on Kitayume, Prussia tried out England's cooking (much to England's delight), but found that even he couldn't stomach it. England then vowed to make Prussia and everyone else acknowledge his cooking skills the "next time". Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary Prussia and Hungary used to be close as children, having fought battles together. When they grew up, Prussia became involved in wars against Austria; he also teases and annoys Austria, even if they're not really in a battle. Every time that Prussia defeats or pesters Austria, Hungary beats him up out of anger. Their relationship seems to be more a rivalry than a love relationship. Prussia likes to claim that he is better off alone, since he has successfully avoided relationships and marriage for the many years of his existence. Hungary, meanwhile, is still close to Austria despite their divorce. Prussia/N.Italy Main article: Prussia/North Italy While the two are not often seen together, Prussia finds Italy to be very cute and acts incredibly affectionate to him, much to the irritation of his own brother. During his April Fools' hacking, he expressed joy at being able to interact with Italy (who in turn enjoyed his company). In a production note by Himaruya, it is also said that Prussia yearned for the warm Italian sun while he was under control of Russia. Historically, Prussia also helped out Italy in its unification process, so it is speculated that his affection (and Italy's warmness towards him) could stem from there. Rome/Germania Main article: Rome/Germania Rome and Germania were once close and trusted each other, with Germania acting as Rome's bodyguard. However, the two eventually fell out and became bitter enemies. After Rome wound scarred over time due to his decline and the wars he fought, it was Germania who delivered the killing blow that ended his empire (and his life). Russia/China Main article: Russia/China When the period of WWII approached and both of them wound up on the same side, China found himself frequently stalked by Russia or partnered up with him. This made things uncomfortable for China, due to the fact that Russia took a special interest in him and resented England for stopping his advance into Asia. Russia/China is also a popular pairing due to the geographical locations of the two countries. Russia/Lithuania Main article: Russia/Lithuania After separating him from Poland, Russia subjected Lithuania to his combination of affection and bullying, and mentally cracked after the Bloody Sunday incident. Though Lithuania was happy to get away from his rule when he went to work for America, he found himself having to return due to the Great Depression. Lithuania is used mainly as an underling to Russia. In the present day strips, Russia has much interest in seeing Lithuania return to him, though Lithuania prefers to stay independent. In one strip, Russia refers to Lithuania as his 'ex' when asking America where he is. Spain/S. Italy (Romano) Main article: Spain/South Italy Though Spain openly shows affection for Romano, the other one refuses to admit he has any feelings for him in return and often treats him coldly, due to being another tsundere type character and having been that way since he was a child under Spain's care. Sweden/Finland Main article: Sweden/Finland Another pairing that has risen in popularity, Sweden considers Finland to be his "wife" though the other does not like being called such a thing. The two own a dog together, and technically three sons (they have custody of Sealand and partial custody of Latvia and Estonia). Switzerland/Liechtenstein Main article: ''Switzerland/Liechtenstein'' A quasi-incestuous couple. The two are not blood related but after having saved and adopted Liechtenstein because she had been going through hard times, Switzerland took Liechtenstein under his wing and asked her to refer to him as her big brother. Switzerland acts like a doting brother and seems to care a lot for her. Liechtenstein is extremely grateful to him for having rescued her evidenced by a hand made pajama that she gives him. In the manga it turns out to be her own that she had accidentally placed in the box but Liechtenstein fails to give him the original pajamas after seeing that Switzerland looked good in the one that she had originally given him. Taiwan/Hong Kong Main article: Taiwan/Hong Kong A quite rare pairing. Although that the both of them (historically) hadn't much to do with eachother, they're often drawn (and then shipped) together. Turkey/Greece Main article: Turkey/Greece A rivalry more than anything. Turkey and Greece have a bitter relationship, always fighting whenever they see each other. When Japan introduces Greece to his way of prayer, he asks if he can ask the gods for Turkey's demise. Turkey and Greece are shown to have a love/hate relationship in fanworks. Category:Fanon Category:Pairings